Knotted
by featherstofly
Summary: Caroline had never coped well with change, but being the first foreign student admitted into Konoha Academy hadn't seemed so bad at the start. However, it would be much too late when she finally realized that she'd gotten herself tangled within their troubles and knotted into their web of truths and lies. Set in Alternative Universe (AU).


**Author's Note: I've been stuck with my other story, and this idea popped up, one that I simply couldn't resist writing out. I've already got a plan for this one, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Part I | The Beginning**

* * *

_"Truth is beautiful, without doubt; but so are lies."_

-Ralph Waldo Emerson

•••••••••••••

_It had all started with a simple letter._

木の葉アカデミー  
Konoha Academy  
15 Hokage Street  
Konohagakure, Japan 400-6458

Miss Caroline McLeod  
17 West Road  
Cleveland, Ohio 30700

Dear Miss McLeod:

The International Office is delighted that you have decided to complete a part of your studies with an exchange scholarship or a study program at the Konoha Academy of Konohagakure. It is our pleasure to announce that you will become Konoha's first foreign exchange student.

As you prepare for your stay abroad, you will of course be thinking about what you need to take care of before you leave and what is awaiting you here in Konoha. We would be happy to help you in the organization process and look forward to advising you before and after your arrival in Konohagakure.

Contact:

シズネ  
Shizune  
Secretary  
Administrative Office, Konoha Academy  
Ground Floor, Room 5

Tel.: (03) 7716-6654  
Fax: (03) 2224-7132  
E-Mail: shizune_kato[ ]konoha

Office Hours:  
Mon.-Fri. from 7:30 a.m. to 8:30 p.m.  
Sat. from 9:30 a.m. to 1:30 p.m.

連合軍  
Allied Forces (International Connections)  
International Office  
Kumogakure, Japan 400-5460

E-Mail: allied_forces[ ]kumo

Before you arrive in Konoha, make sure to file an application for admission and housing for your stay in Konoha.

_And now..._

_...  
_

_...Everything was so complicated._

A loud shriek rang out from the hallway outside her room. She ran into her closet and shut the door behind her, heart pounding, adrenaline fueling her bloodstream.

A loud thump. She moved backwards, scooping up objects on the ground and throwing it toward her closet door. They began to make a small pile at the base.

_Faster...FASTER! _Her hands were on fire.

Another thump.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

She let out a small noise, something between a strangled cry and a whimper. Her lungs inhaled the stuffy air sharply and she continued to fling whatever she could find. She couldn't afford to stop now. No, not now. It was too late_—_for her, for everyone.

_THUMP._ The noise was louder. They were getting in. She had to work faster.

_FASTER, DAMN IT! **FASTER!** _

Moving into the shadows of the small enclosed space, skinny arms tugged at the large dresser located in the bag and pushed it toward the opening to the enclosure. The furniture made a large noise as it hit the doorframe, effectively filling up about three quarters of the doorway. A triumphant smile stretched across her face, one that looked almost maniacal in the dim light that filtered in through the thin strip near the ground. And then her grin faded as she quickly forgot the small victory and remembered the task at hand.

There was a loud crash. They had broken down the door and now they were going to the closet, going to get her_—_

She gritted her teeth and bit her tongue to get a hold of herself. She had to work fast. There was no time left, only mere seconds before they would fling open the door and_—_

She frantically grabbed and chair and set it on top of the dresser. The voices were louder now, threatening. She shrank back until her spine hit the wall, tongue now stinging with pain. She could taste blood.

_Loud. They're so loud._

Voices jumbled into a web of noise. There was no difference that separated one from another. They were all the same, all sounded the same. It was crushing her, pounding against her skull. She couldn't breathe. Her nails dug against the wall, seemingly clawing at the surface with a mind of their own.

There was only one thought that ran through her head the split second before light flooded the small closet:

_...I want to go home._

_____So unlike the beginning, before the whole mess even started, when everything had_ _been_...perfect.

•••••••••••••

Sixteen-year-old Caroline gripped the armrests of her seat, eyes shut and nails digging into the soft fabric. She prayed_—_no, _begged_—whatever deity that resided in the heavens above something extremely important to both her pride and to the sanity of those sitting around her: she would not lose her lunch before the plane landed.

Suppressing a groan as her stomach churned, the brunette glanced at the screen in front of her to check the number of minutes until landing. _2._

**_You're almost there, almost touching the ground. You can make it__—_  
**

_Oh, just shut up, will ya?_

_**Geez. I was just trying to be helpful. No need to get bitchy.**  
_

_I said, SHUT UP._

Muttering something along the lines of _'stupid mind just won't shut the hell up at times'_, she turned to the window as the plane made contact with the ground. The force sent her jostling a little in her seat before the girl opened her eyes and finally relaxed her hold on the armrests. When the airplane came to a full stop, she finally managed to dump her hands in her lap and shakily undo her seatbelt.

Something didn't feel right. It might possibly be the plane, since all the passengers were currently bustling about and beginning to trickle out the entrances into the airport. It could also be the queasy feeling in her stomach that hadn't subsided yet from the landing process. The musty air of the transport she was currently standing in was probably another factor.

_Nah. It's gotta be something else..._

She pulled down her carry-on and slung the bag across her back. Within minutes, she had (to her delight) finally walked upon solid ground once more and was dragging her suitcase down the large hall. Arriving at under a sign that read _'International Passengers'_ in bold letters, the officer on duty waved her through. She handed him her passport and found herself studying him curiously.

He was middle-aged, about thirty or so. Black-framed glasses were worn on his face, both his dark hair and the glasses contrasting with the pale color of his skin. There seemed to be a permanent frown tugging at the corners of his lips. The plastic tag pinned onto his deep blue shirt read 田村良太 (Tamura Ryōta).

"Caroline McLeod?" he asked suddenly, speaking her name with accented English.

"H-huh?" She blinked back at him. "Er, right. Yeah."

Nodding, the man checked a few more things in the passport before flipping to a page and stamping something on it. He handed the passport back to her a few moments later and she was off toward the exit.

The odd feeling resurfaced once more as she finally found herself passing the gate exit and into the waiting hall. She felt so..._so out of place._ People sitting in the waiting hall had immediately jumped up as they had seen the person they had been looking for, calling out greetings in a language she barely understood. As expected, no one did the same for her.

There was a man leaning against the wall in his early twenties, with brown hair like hers and brown eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved navy shirt as well as dark pants and sported a rather lazy, uncaring expression. A navy blue bandana tied back most of his hair, letting some frame his face, and he was sucking on what seemed to be a finally noticed the large sign in his hands that displayed in large, bold letters: **CAROLINE MCLEOD**. Underneath, in smaller letters, it read: **木の葉アカデミー (Konoha Academy)**.

A wave of relief washed over her and she approached the man, stopping in front of him. He blinked for a moment before finally acknowledging her presence and pushing himself off the wall.

"Caroline McLeod?" he asked in nearly perfect English.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Genma," he said. It took her a few moments to process that he had just offered his name. Tilting his head slightly to the right, the man seemed to perk up a little bit as he studied her.

"Let's go." Without another word, he straightened and took hold of her suitcase, motioning for her to follow him. They weaved their way out of the airport and into the parking lot. Along the way, Caroline continued at attempting to quell the twisting feeling in her gut. It didn't feel like nausea anymore, thank God, but now she couldn't exactly place a finger on what it felt like anymore. Possibly..._excitement?_

_But why the hell would I be excited?_

Her feet stopped moving as Genma aimed his keys at a dark-colored car. There was a click, then a whir as the trunk popped open. The man noted her still form before saying, "You can get in the car first. I'll be there in a second."

木の葉アカデミー. The characters were displayed across the sides of the car in white type along. She had seem them enough times to know that it was Konoha Academy in Japanese. There was, however, another symbol that she didn't recognize. It seemed to be a combination between a whirlpool and a triangle, and to be honest, it looked somewhat similar to a snail.

The suitcase was shoved into the trunk and Genma slammed down the lid, making the car rattle momentarily as she got in the passenger seat. He appeared at the driver's side a few moments later and entered the vehicle as well. Keys were inserted into the ignition, making the engine spring to life, and they were off. It wasn't until they were on the highway that the man spoke again.

"The drive will take us a couple of hours, and it'll be afternoon when we reach the Academy. I suggest you try sleeping to avoid jetlag, but it's up to you. We'll probably get to Konoha at about 3:30, give or take."

Caroline nodded, barely absorbing his words. She continued to stare out the window to take in the all the sights and sounds. Everything felt so _fast _somehow, and it made her feel out of place.

Clearing his throat to get her attention, the male beside her sent the girl a dry smile. "Oh, and by the way, welcome to Japan."

_Japan..._

_Wait, hold on. Something's wrong._

And then it hit her with full force. She blinked.

"So _that's_ what felt so different," she suddenly mumbled underneath her breath. Genma sent an odd look her way.

_She was in Japan_.

...And she still felt like throwing up.

* * *

**And that should wrap up the first chapter.**

**If there are any questions or anything, feel free to put them either in a review or in a PM. I will answer them accordingly. As for Caroline's reaction toward the end, she's starting to feel the beginnings of culture shock. It'll take her a couple of weeks (or maybe even months) to get used to Japan. After all, I _did_ have her living in the States, and she's more used to a Greco-Roman style as opposed to Japan's Oriental style. It's a lot more besides the style, anyway, that affects the person, so there's more to come.**

**To clarify for the two voices in her mind (one that talks like** _this_** and one like _this_), they are _not_ split personalities (like Sakura with an Inner Sakura). They simply represent the negative and positive voices in the back of our brain (yes, I know you all have them).**

**Oh, and before I forget about it, I hope there's no confusion with the **[ ] **in the email listed. They're to compensate for the 'at' sign that Fanfiction apparently won't allow.**

**To tell the truth, I'd really love it if everyone who read this reviewed or at least gave me a little feedback, but I won't force you. However, I'd still like to get at least three reviews on this first chapter (c'mon; it's only THREE) or at the least ONE. I don't know if I'm doing things right or not without reviews.**

** Chapters will be posted at least once a week, depending on my flow (or total lack of) inspiration. I might possibly do two or three chapters a week. Again, though; it all depends.**

**Reviews are motivation. Criticism is loved. Favorites and follows will be appreciated as well.**

**xfeatherstofly**


End file.
